1. Field
This invention relates to a novel form of handle or for use in manipulating the overhead lamp in an operating room.
2. State of the Art
During surgery it is necessary to provide overhead illumination. Such is provided by a lamp which is so mounted above the operating table that it can be manipulated to heights and positions desired. For such purpose it is common to provide a handle or grip by means of which the surgeon or others on the team can move the lamp to the desired position, the lamp being mounted so as to be moveable to any needed position, to permit vertical and lateral adjustment and to retain the lamp in any desired position until it is moved, by the handle, to another position.
In some instances the handle is a re-usable metal part of the lamp but such requires sterilization of the handle before each operation is commenced.
A disposable plastic handle is also in use which has a threaded upper portion which can be screwed into a socket on the lamp structure, or into an adaptor which is secured to the lamp structure. Below the threaded portion is a handle which is gripped by hand. As an added precaution, the handle is formed with a disc just beneath the threaded upper end which serves as a guard to prevent the gloved hand of the person manipulating the lamp from coming into contact with non-sterile parts of the lamp structure. The handle per se extends downward from the disc.
This structure is more advantageous than a metal re-usable handle because it can be packaged in sterile condition, removed from the sterile package at the time of use and then discarded.
Nevertheless, this form of detachable/attachable handle has the disadvantage that it is bulky and inconvenient to package, to ship and to store.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an attachable, detachable handle for manipulating overhead lamps used in surgery which obviates the disadvantages of handles as described above.
The above and other objects will be apparent from the ensuing description and appended claims.